Many vehicles have powered window systems. Such systems provide for the power driven opening and closing of vehicle windows in response to the activation of a switch. During normal operation, a window is closed by the activation of the switch. When the switch is activated, the window travels to a fully closed position. However, on occasion, an obstruction is encountered by the window during the close or open cycle. The obstruction may be part of the human body. Occasionally, a power window activation switch is accidentally activated by a child when the child has his head, neck or arms within the window opening. If an obstruction is met by the window while the window is being closed or opened, movement of the window should be immediately stopped and reversed.
A power sunroof is a version of a power window. A power sunroof system opens and closes an opening within the roof of a vehicle. If an obstruction is met by the sunroof while the sunroof is being closed or opened, movement of the sunroof should be immediately stopped and reversed.
Presently, the control of when to stop the movement of a window is made by monitoring the load current applied to the electric motor that is opening and closing the powered window or sunroof. By comparing the current load level to a particular threshold level, a determination of whether to reverse the window closing may be made. However, over time various environmental, dynamic and mechanical conditions may affect the normal operation level associated with the opening and closing of a window. Some manner for determining and tracking these conditions and the threshold level, enables better determination of their effect on when to cease the movement of a window and reverse it would be greatly beneficial.